


home is too far away

by queenteenage



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Against the door, F/M, I'M TELLIN YA, IT'S FUCKIN HOT, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Smutty smut smut smut, and he fucks you, and he just can't wait to get home, basically he's a horny lil shit, desperate luke is my favorite luke, fuck yeah, god bless, in the bathroom, rough, so he doesn't, woot, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenteenage/pseuds/queenteenage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where luke is feeling impatient, and he just needs you right now. </p><p>|smut|</p><p>http://hemmingsmut.tumblr.com</p><p>xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	home is too far away

I pushed through the crowd, heavy bass echoing in my ears, rapid strobe lights flashing in my eyes, and Luke's hand guiding me by my waist. He approached the bar, and we both slid onto a stool. He signaled a bartender. 

"Jack Daniels. Dry." He turned to look at me. "What do you want, babe?" 

"Twisted vodka, please. Cherry." Luke rolled his eyes. 

"Girls and their fruity shit," he chuckled to the bartender. I bumped my shoulder into his playfully and he smiled, wrapping an arm around my waist. The bartender returned with our drinks, and Luke gave him a nod before taking a long swig of his. He hissed through his teeth, probably feeling the familiar warm burn of the whiskey. I lifted mine to my lips, sipping on it slowly. It was sour, and there was a bright red cherry sitting on top. We sat like that for a few minutes, not saying anything, just savoring the alcohol and feeling the bass of the music reverberate through our bones.

I turned and glanced at Luke, and he looked away quickly, trying to pretend he hadn't been looking at me.

"What are you looking at, ya twat?" I laughed. He grinned. 

"Well I was gonna say you because of how hot you look, but then you called me a twat." He stuck his tongue out at me playfully. 

"Put that in your mouth," I laughed. 

"Or I could put it somewhere else," he winked.

"Luke!" I gasped, blushing furiously. He laughed, closing his eyes. 

Luke and I were by no means strangers when it came to sex, nor were we shy. But something about the way he was so blatant at times made me feel like a little girl who was hearing something she shouldn't. 

Not that I was complaining. 

I kinda liked it. 

Kinda a lot. 

"What'sa matter, baby?" he grinned. 

"Your filthy mouth is what's the matter," I laughed, rolling my eyes. 

He slipped down from his stool, walking behind me. He bent down and rested his chin on my shoulder, sweeping my hair over. 

"You like my filthy mouth," he mumbled into my ear. I felt his hot breath creep down my neck, and he teasingly took my earlobe between his teeth, pulling it gently.

Two could play at this game.

I plucked the cherry from my drink, turning to face him as I put it between my lips. His eyes clicked to mine before dropping to my my mouth. I held the cherry by the stem, rolling it tauntingly between my teeth.

Luke's smirk faltered.

"Christ," he muttered, leaning his head down into mine. 

He pressed his mouth to mine firmly, biting the cherry in half, making his lips and tongue sickeningly sweet. 

He had a devastating effect on me, and he knew it. He pressed another kiss against my lips. 

"Wanna dance?"

"Course."

He slipped his hand into mine, tugging me towards the dance floor.

I didn't recognize the song that was blaring, but it was quick and bass heavy. Luke and I were absorbed into the middle of the mass of sweaty bodies. He took my hand and twirled me around, letting go when my back was to him and pulling my hips back to meet his. I lifted my hands up around the back of his neck and he pressed his mouth to my jaw. My fingers twisted into the soft hairs at the nape of his neck and he nipped at my skin with his teeth. 

He was already semi-hard, and I could feel it. I smiled to myself, knowing I was the cause.

My thoughts were broken off by Luke's voice in my ear. 

"You're so fucking hot," he drawled. He pressed his hips into my backside, more prominently displaying his reaction to me. "Like really fucking hot."

I snickered. 

"You're a 6," I teased. 

"You're a little fucker," he said dryly. 

He turned me around by my hips, settling his hands on my lower back, his face inches from mine. 

"Your goddamn dress is killing me. As much as I love it, I'd love it even more on the ground," he said, toying with his lip ring. His voice lowered and he moved next to my ear. "Fuck, (Y/N), I need you. Now," he breathed, his lips brushing my ear. I shivered slightly, threatening to melt in his grasp. 

"Let's go home."

He raised an eyebrow at me before smirking cockily. 

"I have a better idea," he grinned as he took my hand, pulling me after him. 

Before I knew what was happening, we'd reached the bathrooms, and Luke swung me inside, pushing me against the door and slamming it shut. 

"Oh, hell no, Luke Hemmings. I am not fucking you in a public bathroom."

"You say that now..." he muttered, pressing wet open-mouthed kisses to my collarbones. He grazed his teeth along it, probably leaving a purple bruise. I unwillingly let out a small moan, lacing my fingers in his hair. I felt him smirk against my skin and I rolled my eyes. 

"Fuck it," I mumbled, leaning down to press my mouth to his. He grinned, meeting me eagerly and forcefully, immediately taking my bottom lip roughly between his teeth, and using my resulting gasp to maneuver his tongue into my mouth. I could taste the strong whiskey on his lips, and it burned in the most pleasurable way. His hands were positioned on either side of my head on the door, his hips pinning me firmly against it.

He ducked his head down into the crook of my neck, his hands skating down my sides before trailing up my spine, his fingers pinching the zipper and pulling the teeth apart.

"This is gonna be a little quicker the usual, baby," he warned, and I nodded, not able to speak through my already labored breathing. He pushed the dress down my arms, letting it pool around my ankles before I stepped out of it, kicking it aside. My fingers tugged impatiently at the hem of his shirt, and he reached up, tugging it over his head. He crashed his mouth back onto mine, and my fingers danced along his scalding skin, gliding over the taut muscles of his abdomen and his chest. I reached my hand in between us, nimbly unlatching his belt before pushing his black jeans down his legs. 

His erection sprang free from the tight confines of his boxers and he let out a moan. I daintily trailed a finger up the underside, and he took his tongue between his teeth. 

"No teasing, baby," he hissed, reattaching his lips to mine. "Jump," he mumbled into my mouth, slipping a hand under each of my thighs. I did as he asked and he hoisted my legs up, wrapping them around his waist, my black pumps locking together behind his back. His hands moved to my lower back, holding me up against the door. I felt his tip brush over my entrance, and I sucked in air through my teeth, my eyes closing. "You're so wet, baby, is that really all for me?" he smiled against my mouth.

"You have quite the effect on me," I nodded, smiling lazily. 

His hand trailed down my chest, fingers dancing over the black silk of my bra, before teasing the top of my lace panties, finally moving between us and pulling them over to the side. 

Without warning, I felt Luke slip all of the way inside me, not too roughly, but not all too gently either. I gasped loudly, my eyes squeezing shut, moving my hands to grip the tops of his arms, my nails making deep, crescent-shaped marks in his skin. He groaned, taking my bottom lip between his teeth, and I felt the cool metal of his lip ring against my mouth. He pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back into me, filling me completely. He picked up speed, the door rattling violently against its hinges, his lips pressing against every inch of exposed skin he could find, both our bodies covered in a thin sheen of sweat. 

I held fast to Luke's biceps, and he leaned his forearms against the door on either side of my head, kissing me feverishly. We were being absolutely shameless now, as he slammed me repeatedly into the door, long strings of curse words tumbling from his mouth. I moved my hand to grip the back of his neck, twisting my fingers harshly in his hair, and he hissed. 

"Are...you...close?" he asked between thrusts and labored breaths, his eyes screwed shut in concentration. I gasped for air as my vision swirled, nodding as he kept his forehead pressed to mine. He pushed my back completely flush against the door, thrusting deeper inside me than before, brushing against where I needed him most. 

"Fuck, Luke, right there baby, right there..." Luke's fingers intertwined with mine as I felt my walls tighten around him and colors flooded my vision. "Luke! Luke! Fuck! Oh my gosh, fuck, fuck." I spoke in nonsense as I came around him, and he kissed me fiercely as I felt him hit his high.

"Shit, (Y/N), baby," he rambled. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, baby, fuck."

We both slowed to a stop, our limbs hopelessly tangled, struggling to catch our breath. Luke pulled out of me, slowly, dropping me to my feet, but keeping me backed up against the door. We panted in unison and he pressed his sweaty forehead to mine. 

"Christ," he breathed, chuckling. I let out a laugh, pulling away and scooping my dress and his shirt off the ground, tossing it to him. I squirmed into my dress, adjusting myself quickly while Luke carelessly tugged on his button down, pushing up the sleeves slightly. He watched for a moment as I struggled with the zipper before he wordlessly crossed over to where I was standing in front of the mirror, taking the zipper from my fingers and tugging it up.

I took in our reflection, both of our cheeks flushed and pink, eyes bright and glassy, hair slightly disheveled. I smiled at him in the mirror and he grinned back, wrapping his hands around my waist and propping his head on my shoulder. He pressed a quick kiss to my cheek before pulling away.

"C'mon, babe, the night's young. Let's get back out th-"

Luke was cut off by the distinct sound of shuffling followed by the flush of a toilet. My eyes flew over to where a stall was being unlocked before Luke yanked me by my arm, both of us charging out of the bathroom laughing like mad. He turned to look at me after we'd safely rounded a corner, hidden from sight. 

"Note to self: next time we check to make sure the bathroom is empty first!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> http://hemmingsmut.tumblr.com  
> :-)  
> xxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
